Meti
Meti is a senior member of the Av-Matoran Guard from the Isle of Kemet Nui. Biography Meti was created by the Great Beings and tasked with helping in the construction of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. Along with the other Av-Matoran, he labored in darkness to create the islands and locations of the Matoran Universe. After this duty was completed, the Av-Matoran were tasked with the preparation of the universe core, Karda Nui for the Great Spirit's awakening. When the Av-Matoran suffered attacks from the lightning-like Avohkah, the Toa Mata were summoned to protect them. Meti later returned to his homeland in the caves below the Southern Continent before migrating elsewhere along with a few other villagers. Meti is now a seasoned warrior and Shnā's best friend. ''The Coming of the Neţeru One for the Road The Treatise of Åuset and Åusår The Balance Reborn Dark Earth In The Empire of Whenua Alternate Universe, the Wha-Matoran Ånpu sacrificed his own life to defend several Av-Matoran, including Meti, from a menacing Serqet-Jaga. The numerous Matoran of Light were finally rescued by another group of villagers consisting of Åsår, Hār, Inpu, Neb-hut, Setekh, and others. Like Birds, Like Wind One night years later in the Empire of Whenua Alternate Universe, several Matoran were involved in telling a series of Shadow Stories in Ta-Metru. Jaa told a tale about the night that Meti was working in the forges extra-late. Jaa was taking the day off and it was getting late, and the Ko-Matoran was worried that the Vahki would catch them out so late. Then the pair got lost, really lost, at which point they heard a voice singing. It was beautiful, like birds, like running water, like wind, and the two didn't know what to think. They followed the voice until they ended up in a part of the Metru that they had never been to. All the buildings and forges were gone and there were just dead trees and darkness. Jaa broke the trance and tried to get Meti to turn and run, but he wouldn't listen and just kept walking into the woods. Jaa ran, but Meti didn't, and Meti never came home. Abilities & Traits As an Av-Matoran, Meti has the ability to change how the color of his armor appears. He has been trained to use this ability reflexively, helping to keep his elemental affiliation secret. Meti can also channel small amounts of Light energy through his hands or tools. He can furthermore access an unknown secondary power while in physical contact with a Toa or Makuta, as well as having the capacity to share his memories with them. Tools Meti wields a menacing pike, carries a Philæ short sword, and wears Kemet Nui Desert Fatigues designed by Åuset and Bast. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Toa_Ausar. Appearances *The Coming of the Neţeru'' *''One for the Road'' (Appeared in a Dream) *''The Treatise of Åuset and Åusår'' *''The Balance Reborn'' *''Dark Earth'' (Mentioned Only in an Alternate Universe) *''Like Birds, Like Wind'' (Mentioned Only in an Alternate Universe) Category:Matoran Category:Av-Matoran Category:Military Category:Akaku Wearers Category:Toa_Ausar Category:Ballom Category:Cap'n K